


Atleast he'll get his nutrients

by Imperioimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Destiel, Blow Jobs, Crack, Cum Play, Destiel - Freeform, Humor, Innapropriate use of magic, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fic, Sabriel - Freeform, Smut, but also perfect use of magic, gabe's candy addiction, witch!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22272022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imperioimpala/pseuds/Imperioimpala
Summary: Gabe has been eating nothing but candy, its driving cas crazy! Finally cas has an idea as to how he'll trick his brother into getting some nutrition.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 84





	Atleast he'll get his nutrients

Cas padded down the hall of the bunker towards the kitchen. Thoughts of coffee, pancakes and fruit-filled his head. He entered the room to see his boyfriend Dean munching happily on a strip of bacon, and his roommate Sam drinking a protein smoothie. However, his brother Gabe was busy pouring maple syrup over sugar smacks. 

"Gabe.. what on earth are you doing?"  
"I wasn't feeling the whole 'milk' angle" 

Cas shook his head, defeated. Heading over to the stove and leaning against the counter beside it as the ingredients for his breakfast whizzed around making themselves into pancakes. 

"You'll end up sick eventually if you keep eating like that, Gabe" he sighed, only half caring if he was heard. 

"I'll be fine, I always eat like this."  
"Maybe just try some fruit or veggies"  
"I eat fruit. I had a cherry sucker yesterday."  
"That candy has never even seen fruit. You need vitamins, five to ten servings a day"  
"That's overly excessive."

Cas rubbed his temples, plating his pancakes, and topping them with fresh strawberries. 

"Just try a strawberry"  
"Nope."  
Sam was giggling into his smoothie by this point.  
"How about Sam's smoothie? He always packs them full of fruit, veggies, and protein powder. It's a proper meal in a cup! More nutrients than you get in a month!"

Gabe closed his lips tight and shook his head, much like a defiant toddler. 

"Give it up Cas, he'll never eat anything not full of glucose, fructose, and sucrose. It's hopeless." Sam sighed 

\-----------♡-----------

That night the boys were on a hunt, a nest of werewolves was killing teenagers in a small town. Real stereotypical slasher flick shit. They prepared to enter the nest, gathering the weapons they would need from baby's trunk. 

"God, I feel gross." Gabe commented, munching on a twizzler

"Well, I don't know.. maybe it's all the candy" Cas snarked

"No, its something else. I feel all woozy."

"Gabe. You've had nothing but sugar today. Of course, you feel awful. Are you even fit to be here right now?"

"I'm fine"

They gathered their stuff and entered the nest, everything was going smoothly until Gabe suddenly decided to stop fighting and lean against the wall to catch his breath. Next thing anyone knew he was being thrown across the room like a ragdoll. Cas let out a cry of anger and whipped a blue dust out of his pocket, throwing it in the air. All the werewolves froze, then slowly started dissolving into sand. 

"Told you you weren't fit to fight. Now I've had to save your ass." Cas said slowly turning to Gabe, just to see he was pulling another twizzler from his pocket. He took two large steps towards him and smacked the twizzler from his hand  
"Stop it with the fucking candy!"

\-----------♡-----------

A few hours later Cas was laying, Dean wrapped in his arms, cozy in their room. Cooled down after the events of earlier. Then he heard them, down the hall. It was nothing new. The steady banging. The muffled cries. The rhythmic smacking. Then the words that caused that light bulb moment  
"You look so hot with my cock down your throat.... swallow it Gabe.."

Yes, that would do.

\--------♡--------

Cas awoke the next morning in an excellent mood. He practically skipped down the hall to the kitchen, where everyone else was already. 

"Hey sam, I have a spell I need help with. Can you come be an extra pair of hands?" He requested

Sam stood, and followed Cas into the library, bringing his protein smoothie with him.

"Just set your smoothie on the table, Sam"

There was a flash of green light, and Sam blinked

"Thanks for your help Sam" 

"Uh, no problem" Sam turned and awkwardly walked out of the room.

\---------♡-------

After a breakfast of pop tarts and chocolate sauce Gabe was ready for some alone time with his man. After all, chocolate IS an aphrodisiac. He reached over and gently nibbled Sam's ear. 

' I want some breakfast sausage now, Winchester don't deny me' he whispered in his ear 

Sam turned to Gabe and stood. Gabe lead him to their room, both of them beginning to strip off layers of clothes as soon as they were out of their roommate's view. 

Gabe tackled sam onto the bed, kissing him roughly. Nipping and kissing down his body until he reached the sizable bulge in his boxers. He pulled them down with his teeth, causing his perfect, twitching, massive, scarlet prick to spring free.  
"Mmmmm, best bit of breakfast"  
He said happily, kitten licking the tip, removing a tiny bit of precum  
"Oh, samshine, you taste even sweeter than usual"  
He growled possessively and devoured sam as far as he could, bobbing his head happily and humming in contentment.  
Sam fisted his fingers in the sheets, bucking his hips. Moving one hand from the sheets he threaded his fingers through Gabe's hair, gently guiding him.

Gabe held sam still with two hands on his hips. Purposely slowing his movements because his boyfriend had gotten too greedy. He went back to teasing the head, swirling his tongue around it, and licking in the slit. Sam was flushed and breathing heavy at this point.

"Gonna be good?" Gabe asked

Sam nodded  
Gabe devoured him again, taking him deep within his throat. Enthusiastically bobbing his head and moaning. Within minutes Sam was crying out and lifting his hips off the bed  
Gabe swallowed all he had to give, it seemed like so much. So sweet, so delicious.  
He moved back up beside sam sam looked at Gabe strangely.  
"You have something on your mouth"  
"Probably a bit of you, Sammich"  
"No.. it's.." sam began, wiping it away and looking at it "it's some of my protein smoothie." He finished licking it off his thumb, then getting a horrified look on his face, and looking down at his penis as if it had betrayed him  
"Cas!"

\------------♡----------

"What was I supposed to do Sam? He was going to end up malnourished. He was getting sick! I had no other choice!" Cas defended

"Well don't put some weird spell on my junk!!" Sam shouted

"Honestly, it was kinda hot. Your cum is sweet now." Gabe told him

Sam sighed. At least he'd get all his nutrients now.


End file.
